A Lesson Learned
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Dean Winchester and Arandi Remington standalone. When you're falling in love so hard every day is ecstasy. Sexual content.


Disclaimer: Same old line do I really have to say it again, if I made any profit off of the boys they would be mine and I would stop whining.

Another Dean and Arandi standalone of sweet hotness as they fall in love.

A LESSON LEARNED

Arandi sat on the bed watching Dean sleep; he was lying on his stomach with nothing but a sheet barely covering his well-toned ass. He had one leg straight the other bent up, one hand under the pillow the other lazy by his face.

His full lips were slightly parted and his long eye lashes made him almost beautiful too beautiful to be so manly.

Arandi smiled. Dean would think she had lost her mind if he could read her mind. The man was hotness personified. Sleeping beauty, hell no sleeping handsome.

He sighed deeply a frown taking up his face for just a second before he opened his eyes tiredly looking at her and then smiling that damn smile that made her a quivering mess. He slowly turned over getting himself tangled in the sheets and that just made him look so hot, a nice gift to unwrap.

He looked at her dreamily and slowly his eyes drifted shut again and his breathing fell into the rhythmic sounds of sleep.

She sighed seeing him lying there so comfortable with her by his side. He had shifted his body to one leg stretched the other bent but his legs open. He had one arm draped over his torso the other reaching towards her.

Just lying there sleeping and he had her so fucking turned on. She turned to him lacing her fingers into his outstretched hand and he sighed. She moved to kiss the side of his mouth and slowly and sensually kissed his taut stomach muscles. She loved the way they quivered at her touch.

She gently tugged the sheet trying to get to her destination waiting beneath; it was so erotic to play with him while he slept to see just what it would take to bring him awake in more ways than one.

She finally uncovered his manhood lying warm and soft against his thigh. She kissed his thigh and planted soft kisses all around him watching as he slowly hardened and a soft hiss escaped his throat as she swirled her tongue over his cock bringing it completely to life. The veins bulged and he squirmed reaching his hand to push his erection down as if to ease it.

Arandi took his hand and directed him to wrap it around himself and moved his hand back and forth while she licked the tip. Dean bucked up slightly his face contorting with pleasure, his lips parted in a moan.

His eyes now half-mast looked at her with a sexy grin before he bit his lower lip and really began to stir, he moved his hand faster watching her reaction.

She pulled his hand free and settled her own around his shaft pumping slowly but firmly and Dean threw his head back arching and moaning.

He thrust up when she set her soft warm lips around him and he looked again to see what she was doing to him. There was no better way to be awakened and he was awakened from head to toe. Oh how he loved her. Her eyes locked on his she sucked his bulging cock perfectly make him whimper with need. He watched with lust hazed eyes as she took him in little by little until his cock was completely lost in her heavenly perfect mouth and throat. He moaned loud bucking up into her mouth so close so fucking close by not yet.

He pushed her away onto her back lifting himself up spreading her legs diving his tongue madly into her wetness. She gasped in surprise and pleasure saying his name in ways that just ignited him and he lavished her clit with every bit of attention he thought she deserved.

Arandi thrashed and bucked in pleasure letting out little squeals and moans that he could listen to all day. They made him whole knowing that no other man had ever heard them would ever hear them not while they touched her. She was his now and always. He hungrily pushed his tongue into her and he could feel that she was ready. He pulled back crawling up onto her burying his face into her neck sucking her soft skin hearing her mewl wanting him, needing him, oh the power.

He entered her slowly intent on making her crazy to have her breathing hard like he was to fill her with hot sperm because he needed her so much and the want he felt would never end no matter how many releases he had, there was never getting enough of his Arandi. He whispered her name into her ear over and over as she wrapper herself completely around him pushing him deeper until he was in to the hilt and he shivered at the tightness that surrounded his throbbing cock.

She touched him everywhere begging him to fill her to love her hard and deep and he would over and over. The sounds that she made when she was in the throes of passion could keep him hard for days on end and with her he could pull it off.

He pulled out and thrust into her hard and she arched up to meet him moaning digging her nails into his back which he loved because he knew that he was pushing the right buttons hitting every right sweet spot just like she did to him.

He wrapped around her lifting her closer wanting no room between them he thrust harder faster lust taking them both over and they were one and man how they both wished that would never end.

The fucked up world didn't exist in times like these when they only knew each other and that amazing euphoric goal that they had to achieve over and over until they were both so spent all they could do was collapse in a tangled heap of heated satisfied flesh and breathe each other until they could do it again.

Dean was already thinking about the next time as he brought her to a screaming orgasm and he pushed into her hard to feel the pulsating wall of her hot wet pussy holding his cock milking it making him crazy to satisfy her again.

He pulled out panting and turned her over on her stomach lifting her sweet ass toward him, he crawled closer to her and plunged back into her grabbing her hips and moving into her grinding his hips loving the feel of his balls hitting her, the sounds of that combined with her moans fuel for his flame.

Arandi moaned loving that she had awakened Dean and he was wide awake needing her wanting her satisfying her like he always did. Always.

Dean was an amazing lover, he never put himself first and that made him the ultimate. He loved to bring her to one release after another before allowing his own. She had no idea how he controlled himself like that but he was an expert at it.

He leaned close to her neck kissing her sucking on her shoulder as he rammed into her getting frenzied. He called her name pushing into the hilt growling a very satisfied 'yes' over and over as she began to climax and he joined her. They collapsed utterly satisfied breathing hard.

Dean pulled her close spooning in behind her kissing her shoulder and her neck as he still tried to catch his breath. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She panted back.

They lay still as he held her close to him his arms cocooned around her. She never felt safer than in his arms.

She thought he was falling asleep until she felt him getting hard against her back. She smiled and he lifted her leg to slide into her again.

"See what happens when you wake me up?" He breathed hotly.

A lesson she would be happy to learn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


End file.
